DE NUEVO JUNTO A TÍ
by CocoRunbi
Summary: lo prometido es deuda, la continuación de LA MAGA Y EL PIRATA. No os creais que os he olvidado!¡¡ en marzo vuelvo con más reviews que nunca! os echo de menos! ¡¡Perdonadme!FICS LIBRE, AUTORA LIBRE
1. Chapter 1

ESTO VA DEDICADO A MARY JACK SPARROW QUE ME HA INSISTIDO MUCHO EN SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, CON MUCHO CARIÑO, MAGDALENA.

prologo

Jack estaba tumbado en la cama, pensativo como siempre, recordando aquella parte del pasado reciente que no quería olvidar, Runbi. Se desperezó, estaba amaneciendo, y miró por la ventana, unas motas de polvo se reflejaron en el aire. Sería casi las 10, y tendría que iniciar sus obligaciones diarias, capitanear su navío.

Se vistió despacio, sin dejar de pensar¿cuantos meses habían pasado desde que Runbi se marchó¿5, 6¿Más¿habría nacido ya su hijo? único que tenía claro es que se le había hecho una eternidad.

Miró un retrato, de él junto a su amigos, en el que abrazaba a Runbi, a su lado estaban Will y Lizz, y detrás algo malhumorado su hermano kartack, se lo había hecho un pirata de su tripulación, llamado Tin que sabía pintar bastante bien, justo antes de que el Nigromante atacara la perla.

Pobre Kartack, lo único que le quedaba de su familia había muerto¿podría hacer algo?, sabía que no, pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora es saber si volvería a ver a su amada.

A jack se le escapó una lágrima, y para contener su emoción se apoyó en la cómoda, sentía tanto dolor…

Pero ocurrió algo muy extraño… algo que no esperaba…

Sobre la cómoda había un espejo dónde en esos momentos se debía de reflejar su imagen sin embargo no la vio, si no que vio la imagen de una muchacha de ojos violetas, y vientre muy abultado, que bien conocía, la muchacha le miraba fijamente…

-¡¡Jack¡¡Jack¡¡Escucha!!

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido

¡¡no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo!!

-¡¡jack!! Necesito tu ayuda, y la necesito ahora…. Por cierto… te he echado de menos amor…

¿Continuara?

Todo depende de vosotras…

Acepto ideas, para ésta continuación

Y quiero que me digáis q os paree, un besito, y os animo a que la leais…


	2. PROMESAS QUE NO VALEN NADA

**Capítulo 2**

**Sobre la cómoda había un espejo dónde en esos momentos se debía de reflejar su imagen sin embargo no la vio, si no que vio la imagen de una muchacha de ojos violetas, y vientre muy abultado, que bien conocía la muchacha le miraba fijamente…**

**-¡¡Jack!! ¡¡Jack!! ¡¡Escucha!!**

**Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido**

**¡¡no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo!!**

**-¡¡jack!! Necesito tu ayuda, y la necesito ahora…. Por cierto… te he echado de menos amor…**

** A Jack casi le da un infarto, se quedó blanco como la pared, parado, anonadado mirando a aquel espejo en el que se reflejaba la mujer que tanto amaba, Runbi.**

**Se acercó al espejo instintivamente e intento tocarla, con la esperanza de volver a sentirla, pero no sintió nada más que el tacto del frío cristal en sus dedos.**

**-¿Runbi?¿ de verdad eres tú?- dijo receloso por lo extraña de la situación**

**-Si Jack agghhhh- la chica dio un gritito de dolor y se llevó una mano al vientre, parecía que algo no andaba bien.**

**Jack se tensó preocupado.**

**-¡¿qué pasa estás bien?! ¡Necesitas ayuda?!**

**-No, jack no te preocupes estoy bien es… es el bebe, que está haciendo de las suyas… aunque es cierto que necesito tu ayuda.**

**Jack seguía mirándole fijamente aún no creía que de nuevo la estaba viendo, la tenía frente a su ojos, pero le angustiaba el no poder tocarla.**

**-¿qué pasa Runbi?**

**-Necesito que busques algo para mí, necesito volver, pero el nigromante ha cerrado la puerta ínter dimensional.**

**-¿vas a volver conmigo? ¿Definitivamente?- un brinco sacudió el corazón de Jack ilusionado, con la idea de que la chica volviera de nuevo y definitivamente con él, pero pronto acabó su alegría.**

**-No jack, por ahora no… lo siento… necesito volver para encontrar la daga del destino… es el único arma que puede atravesar el corazón del nigromante y acabar con él y con toda la destrucción que está causando.- contestó la chica con tristeza.**

**La mirada de jack, pasó en un instante de la ilusión, a la decepción…**

**-Es decir… que es otra de tus misiones… que no lo haces por mi.**

**-Lo siento jack.- contestó runbi cabizbaja.**

**-Pues lo siento amor…- dijo jack con retintín- pero no se si quiero ayudarte...**

**-por favor… te lo suplico… eres el único que puede hacerlo…**

**Jack en un impulso se situó delante del espejo como si quisiera atraparla…**

**-¿Me prometes que cuando acabes con el nigromante volverás conmigo?**

**-No se si puedo…, aquí tengo muchas responsabilidades, y lo sabes… todo mi mundo está destrozado por ese maldito… necesito recomponerlo antes de volver.**

**Pues perdona querida, pero esta vez no te ayudaré al menos hasta que no recapacites… **

**-pero Jack…**

**- nada de peros- una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del pirata- ¿es qué no entiendes amor que te necesito aquí?, ¿es que no entiendes que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido? ¿Qué te busco en cada tesoro? ¿Qué te sueño en cada ola? ¿y que al no encontrarte desfallezco en cada segundo?**

**-Jack…- dijo la chica sorprendida por las declaraciones del pirata, casi en un susurro- te prometo que al final volveré contigo… sabes que te amo, y que todo este tiempo te he cuidado a través de la medalla que te regale… pero ahora mi tierra es más importante**

**-Siempre hay algo más importante…**

**-confía en mi, mi pirata- dijo la chica en tono de susurro**

**De repente algo a través el espejo ocurrió. Se oyó un gran golpe seco, y mucho ruido detrás como un extraño y lúgubre canto. Runbi se dio la vuelta horrorizada, y abrió de par en par sus ojos, ahogó un grito y desapareció.**

**-Jack… intentaré volver pronto…**

**Cuando el pirata volvió a mirar al espejo, ya no estaba la chica, se acercó a él temeroso, pero no vió nada más en él, ni si quiera su reflejo, aquel espejo había quedado inutilizado ¿por qué?, eso era algo que tenía que averiguar.**

**Alzó una mano, y acarició el lugar donde había estado su chica segundos antes, pero ocurrió algo, el espejo se rompió en añicos cómo por arte de magia, con tan mala suerte de que uno le cayó en su mano y le causó una herida profunda en le brazo derecho.**

**Jack se agarró con fuerza la herida que sangraba a borbotones.**

**-¿Gibs!! ¡¡Gibs!! ¡¡Ven ¡! ¡¡Tráeme vendas!!**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el segundo de abordo estaba con Jack practicándole un torniquete, y vendándole el brazo.**

**-¿qué ha pasado mi capitán?- dijo el hombre temeroso, pues por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía jack, no debería de ser nada bueno.**

**-Nada- contestó el pirata seriamente- acabo de ver un fantasma.**

**Aquella respuesta descolocó a Gibs totalmente**

**-¿Mi capitán habla en serio?**

**Jack, no contestó, volvió a evadirse en sus pensamientos, lo que provocó que Gibs sintiera la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta…**

**-Gibs… ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la daga del destino?**

**Continuara…**

Bueno chicas… he estado tentada a no seguirr la continuación, por que últimamente no estoy muy inspirada, y para hacer una mierdecilla de historia, prefiero estarme quieta, pero bueno… prometí hacerlo, y la haré poco a poco en cuanto pueda, para vosotros, en especial para Mary que se que le encanta esta historia. Pues bueno espero que os haya gustado este capi, que aunque es muy corto, e smuy intenso, y espero continuar pronto, para vosotras. Un besito a todas.

¡¡ala aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mis otros fics!!

¡! La maga y el pirata!! Es el fic anterior de este, que creo que no os habeis dado cuenta algunos de que este fic es la continuación del otro!!- leedlo, que creo que os gustara!!.

Y ¡¡alma pirata!! Que ha sido el fic más odioso que he hecho en mi vida, por que no soportaba a lizz, y es un Jack lizz, pero por lo que parece, está muy bien, por que os ha gustado mucho. Un besito, y os animo a leer.

Y por fi, mandadme reviews!!, que me hacen un montón de ilusión!!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-Gibs… ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la daga del destino?

Gibs sintió un escalofrío al oír mencionar aquella maldita daga.

-ummm…capitán, es una daga maldita que dicen que tiene el poder de matar a los dioses.

-¿y sabes dónde podemos encontrarla?- Preguntó Jack mientras se apretaba las vendas sobre su brazo herido.

-Puede que si, pero…

-¿pero qué?- Preguntó Jack sabiendo que Gibs quería decirle algo al respecto.

-Bueno cómo te dije es una daga maldita, y según dice quien la toque arrastrará la mala suerte a su vida.

-Eso son pamplinas, mi querido Gibs.-Contestó Jack quitándole importancia, pero con gesto preocupado.

-¿Acaso ya olvidó lo del tesoro maldito Azteca? ¿Es que quiere acabar, capitán, muerto en vida?

Jack se quedó pensativo.

-No me importaría Gibs.

El segundo de abordo frunció el ceño, mostrando que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿qué a ocurrido tan grave para que usted quiera esa clase de Lios?

-Runbi ha vuelto, necesita ayuda.

El corazón de Gibs dio un brinco de conmoción, cerró la boca y no volvió a hablar, ahora comprendía que fuerza tan grande empujaba al capitán Sparrow.

Jack debía de hallar el modo de encontrar esa daga, ¿pero dónde podía buscar?

Se tumbó pensativo en su cama, recordando los buenos momentos con Runbi, los malos, a su hermano fallecido… y de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-¡¡tía dalma!!- iría a ver a tía dalma, ella sabría algo seguramente y a cambio de un módico precio le ayudaría a encontrar aquella maldita daga, y con ella le ayudaría a traer a Runbi y a su hijo a su lado.

Se levantó apresurado y se dirigió hacia el timón del que su segundo de abordo se hacía cargo.

-¡¡Gibs!! Dirígete a casa de tía Dalma- Ordenó entusiasmado- seguramente ella nos ayudará, ya sabes que lo sabe todo.

Gibs entrecerró los ojos y miró a su capitán incrédulo.

-¿estás seguro?-

-¡¡Más que de que soy pirata!!

-Pues entonces no hay más que hablar- afirmó Gibs alegremente

Y ambos hombres comenzaron a gritar a Diestro y siniestro, para dar las ordenes oportunas para llegar a su destino.

Jack se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la perla, miraba al horizonte, sentía como si su amado mar le pudiera desenredar los problemas de la vida.

Alzó la cabeza y olfateó el ambiente en un intento de sentir algo más, algo más del vacío que últimamente se estaba apoderando de él, y se salió con la suya, sintió algo más.

Una extraña calidez se hizo dueña de su corazón y parecía tirar de su cuerpo indicándole que volviera a su camarote.

El pirata mareado por las sensaciones contradictorias que le invadían se dejó arrastrar por los hilos invisibles que le rodeaban y con la mirada perdida siguió a aquel sentimiento.

Toda la tripulación de la Perla paró unos segundos sus quehaceres ante la extraña actitud de su capitán, pero con la misma rapidez volvieron con sus cosas, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a las extravagancias del hombre.

Cuando Jack fue consciente de que estaba es su camarote , se frotó la cabeza en un intento despertar de un sueño, un sueño en el que no había caído y miró hacia el frente.

Y de nuevo la vió.

De nuevo aquel sobrecogimiento.

-¡¡Hola Jack!!

Jack emitió un gruñido de disgusto, contradictorio a la alegría que sentía al verla otra vez.

Runbi alargó la mano en un intento de traspasar el espejo que le separaba de Jack, y frustrada con un gesto de decepción volvió a bajarla.

-Jack…

-¿si?- Dijo el pirata sin mirarla a la cara.

-¿sigues enfadado conmigo?

-¿vas a volver conmigo?

-¡¡Jack!! ¡¡Ya te dije que en estos momentos no puedo!!

-Pues entonces si sigo enfadado- Espetó Jack con desdén

-Bueno… pero quizá si pueda volver durante un tiempo

Jack cambió su expresión y miró atentamente hacia el reflejo de la mujer a la que amaba.

-Di rápido.

-Me equivoqué al pedir que buscaras aquella daga para mí, pues sólo un mago puede usarla--Pues mira chica, me alegro, me has ahorrado un problema- dijo Jack con retintín-

-¡¡Jack!! ¡¡deja de comportarte como un niño!!¡¡te he dicho que iba a volver durante un tiempo!!

-Si, y supongo que para buscar la maldita daga.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda- dijo Runbi poniendo carita de niña buena.

-¿qué quieres ahora?--- Jack entrecerró los ojos desconfiando de las verdaderas intenciones de su "chica".

-Necesito que busques la piedra de los siete poderes, está en el fondo del mar, la tiene Norma, la sirena Oscura, en la torre más alta de su castillo marino.

EL pirata hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Así que es que ahora me necesitas para eso?¿Y para qué quieres esa piedra?

Es la única que puede abrir la barrera ínter dimensional, la única que me permitirá volver a la tierra pirata, junto a ti amor, -dijo poniendo voz melosa.

Jack derretido por la chica, comenzó a flaquear.

-Umm, y que me darás a cambio

La chica hizo un gesto de acercamiento hacia el pirara.

-Pues… volveremos a estar juntos, podremos pasar unas noches inolvidables- sonrió con picardía- Y estaré allí contigo hasta que mi hijo nazca, de forma que puedas conocerlo.

Jack tragó saliva, aquella era una oferta muy tentadora.

-Pero luego te irás ¿verdad?-Dijo algo más calmado.

-Si amor, pero para volver definitivamente.

Jack se acercó seductoramente al espejo, necesitaba estar cerca de Runbi, aunque fuera un efímero reflejo.

-Hay un problema, amor- el capitán tornó su gesto serio- No se llegar hasta ese castillo.

-Yo te guiaré, pirata-

-Pues no se como, te recuerdo que estás en la tierra de los magos al otro lado de la dimensión.

-¿tienes un espejo Jack?

-Claro- Jack comenzaba a adivinar a qué se refería la chica.

-¿pero un espejo que puedas llevar siempre encima?

El pirata corrió hacia los cajones de su mesita y tras revolverlos sacó un espejo pequeño y dorado, seguramente un botín de alguno de sus saqueos.

-¿este te vale?- Dijo Jack entusiasmado.

-¡¡es perfecto amor!! A partir de ahora llévalo contigo, así siempre podremos estar juntos, sólo tienes que llamarme, y yo estaré a tu lado.

Jack levantó el espejo y lo miró desafiante, y de repente la cara de Runbi, apareció en él, desapareciendo del anterior.

-¿me ves?

-Si contestó Jack maravillado.

-Ahora ya nadie nos podrá separar, rumbo al mar Rojo mi capitán.

Continuara…

Me tenéis que perdonar, por este capi que la verdad resulta un poquito repetitivo del anterior pero tenía que solucionar una cosilla que me equivoqué, además también os pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero ya sabéis que no tengo Internet en cas y estoy bastante agobiada ahora por la carrera, espero escribir a partir de ahora más rápido ya que creo que estoy algo más inspirada.

Os hago un adelanto, va a aparecer una chica que le va a hacer la competencia a Runbi, pero buena persona y de la que la chica no se va a poder defender.


	4. LA OTRA

CAPÍTULO 3

El capitán Jack Sparrow se dirigía rumbo al mar rojo, llevaba el timón, y parecía hablar solo mientras tanto la tripulación le miraba desconcertada pues últimamente parecía que Jack estaba un poco más loco de lo normal.

-¿Jack estás bien?- se acercó Ana María a preguntarle a su capitán

-Si, si, no te preocupes.

-¿pero con quién hablabas?- dijo la muchacha extrañada

-¡¡Con el mar querida¡¡Con el mar!!- Contestó el pirata mientras le daba la vuelta a un pequeño espejo que le colgaba del cuello.

-Bueno…-dijo Ana no muy convencida- Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y fue para proseguir con sus quehaceres, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de que hiciera lo correcto.

-Uff… por poco…- exclamó Jack mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

De repente una voz bien conocida empezó a salir de aquel pequeño espejo.

-¿pero por qué no les dices la verdad?- dijo Runbi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Amor que quieres que les diga? "Mis estimados y valientes piratas, Nos dirigimos hacia el mar rojo siguiendo las ordenes de un objeto parlante, para luchar con una bruja oscura que habita en el fondo del mar" ¿tu crees que se lo creerían?.

- creen en maldiciones ¿no? Pues eso… ¡¡por cierto¡¡No me llames espejo parlante!!

-Amor, lo siento mucho pero ahora eso es lo que eres, hazme caso que si no fueras un espejo parlante ahora estarías conmigo en el camarote.

-No te burles de mi, Jack, no sabes lo duro que es estar aquí encerrada todo el día, sólo para estar junto a ti.

-… Y para conseguir tu maldita piedra y tu maldita daga…. -Murmuró Jack entre dientes.

-¿ora vez con el mismo cuento?

-Bueno ya me callo… -dijo Jack condescendientemente.

El aire se volvió tenso, pues siempre que surgía el tema de sus misiones Jack y Runbi acababan peleándose, y dejaron de hablar durante los siguientes minutos.

Runbi, estaba muy triste, pues sentía que en el fondo Jack tenía razón, siempre anteponía sus misiones a él, pero la chica no podía hacer nada.

-Jack voy a dar una vuelta ¿vale?, llámame cuándo me necesites.

-Ajam- espetó Jack como si no le importase en absoluto, aunque en el fondo sabía que la echaría mucho de menos.

La chica sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el alma y se marchó, junto a su imagen que se borró al instante del espejo convirtiéndolo en un espejo convencional.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Jack, y éste se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡¡JACK¡¡¡JACK!!- gritó Gibs corriendo hacia su capitán

Jack dio un respingo sobresaltado y miró extrañado al segundo e abordo.

-¿qué pasa Gibs?- preguntó el pirata intrigado.

-¡¡¡Un bote¡¡Hay un bote aquí al lado y lleva una mujer dentro!!

-¿una mujer?- dijo extrañado Jack- ¿parece peligrosa?

-Pues parece una pirata, y solicita su presencia.

Jack se quedó pensando por unos instantes meditando que hacer.

¡¡Iremos a ver que quiere!!- exclamó extravagantemente y agitando las manos de arriba abajo.

Ambos piratas se acercaron a la zona de la cubierta dónde se podía ver el bote, había una chica dentro de él, de pelo castaño muy largo y enredado y tenía unos penetrantes ojos negros que podían intimidar a cualquiera que se atreviera a echarles un vistazo, llevaba una especie de pañuelo atado a la cabeza que le retiraba el pelo de la cara, al igual que Jack y vestía unos pantalones de lino bastante desgastados y una camisa blanca que con el tiempo se había vuelto gris y que le quedaba bastante ancha.

Aquella chica no era tan bella como Runbi, pero tenía algo que desconcertaba profundamente a Jack.

-¡¡Buenos días señorita¿Desea algo?

-¡¡parlamento!!- gritó la chica sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Perdona muchachita, pero el derecho a parlamento sólo lo pueden ejercer los piratas y tu no eres…

La chica se arremangó la camisa y mostró a Jack un tatuaje en su brazo derecho dónde aparecía claramente una P de pirata., Jack sorprendido abrió la boca de par en par.

-¿sería su excelencia tan amable de permitirme subir a su barco ahora?- gritó la chica sarcásticamente.

-Jack tragó saliva e hizo una seña a su tripulación para que subieran el bote hasta el barco.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jack tenía en frente a aquella pirata, que no mediría más de un metro 50, estaba algo rellenita pero le resultaba enormemente atractiva.

-Se puede saber que quieres muchacha?- preguntó Jack desconfiando de la chica.

-Sólo quiero unirme a su tripulación capitán.

Jack abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendido.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que te voy a aceptar? Por si no lo sabes muchacha mi tripulación ha sido exquisitamente seleccionada, entre la creme, de la creme, de los piratas.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos apretando los dientes y echó un vistazo alrededor del barco y vió a toda la chusma que había en el barco, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, elevó un dedo y señaló a Ana María.

-Capitán es que tengo entendido que hay mujeres en su barco, y si mis ojos no me engañan ahí mismo hay una.- dijo sin dejar de apuntar con el dedo índice a la Pobre ana.

Jack comenzó a frotarse las manos como pensándose si aceptarla o no.

-Bien chica ¿y qué puedes ofrecerme?

La chica sacó una espada y comenzó a decir.

-Puedo ofrecerle una buena luchadora, una buena pirata- sacó ahora varios mapas que indicaban el lugar de ciertos tesoros- miles de ubicaciones de inimaginables tesoros- se puso un dedo en la sien y sonrió- inteligencia, y sobre todo una buena amante si se diera el caso.

Ante la última afirmación de la chica Jack sintió una enorme excitación , tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse nervisoso, aquella cumplía todos los requisitos que el había soñado para una mujer, claro antes de conocer a Runbi.

Jack decidido se acercó a la muchacha y le tendió la mano.

-Bienvenida a mi tripulación, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Encantada capitán, mi nombre es Luci.

Y ambos piratas se estrecharon la mano, y al instante sintieron una extraña sensación , como si un calambre placentero pasara de uno a otro.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que alguien que no estaba presente observaba la escena muerta de celos mientras se acariciaba el vientre buscando el calor de su hijo, Runbi miraba a través del espejo.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir éste capitulo, pero es que he estado ocupada con otros asuntos.**

**Bueno aprovecho para informaros de la causa por la que lucho, "fics libres y autores libres", he creado un foro, y la verdad está teniendo más éxito del que esperaba, dónde defendemos la libertad de temática, trama, opinión, personaje y forma en un fic.**

**La dirección la podeis encontrar en mi perfil**

** animo a que lo visitéis aunque sea para informaros, además no sólo se habla de fics, sino de otros muchos temas interesantes, y hay gente que merece la pena, registrada.**

**Por otra parte aprovecho para hacer aquí publicidad de un nuevo artículo que he escrito, en el que doy una visión totalmente distinta sobre las Mary Sues, defiendo a estos personajes que son duramente rechazados y a a muchas de nosotras nos gusta escribir sobre ellos, y leer sobre ellos, en mi perfil podréis leer éste artículo.**

**Bueno pues un saludo para todas, y espero que paséis buen fin de sema**


	5. ¿CELOS?

CAPÍTULO 4-

**Y ambos piratas se estrecharon la mano, y al instante sintieron una extraña sensación, como si un calambre placentero pasara de uno a otro.**

**Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que alguien que no estaba presente observaba la escena muerta de celos mientras se acariciaba el vientre buscando el calor de su hijo, Runbi miraba a través del espejo**

­­­­­­­­­­­

Jack acompañó a su nueva tripulante a uno de los camarotes disponibles, y procuró que fuera el más cercano al suyo, pues deseaba tenerla cerca, no sabía bien si por desconfianza o por atracción.

-querida, espero que este camarote sea de tu agrado pues será tu hogar durante los próximos meses- dijo Jack mientras empujaba la puerta del camarote de la chica y permitiéndole paso elegantemente.

-Gracias, capitán- Espetó al chica con una sonrisa seductora- sinceramente, creo que este camarote me encantará, sobre todo si está cerca del suyo ¿lo está?

A Jack comenzaron a darle taquicardias, aquella muchacha y su descaro le ponían bastante nervioso.

-A decir verdad está ahí al lado- dijo señalando con el dedo a la puerta que había justo en frente del camarote de Jack

-Es todo un alivio que me lo confirme. Por cierto capitán ¿hay alguna mujer que ocupe su corazón?

De nuevo aquel nerviosismo se hizo dueño de Jack.

-Pues… pues…-Runbi estaba muerta de celos oyendo todo lo que decían y exasperada, esperando la respuesta de Jack- Siento decirle que si, señorita.

La maga suspiró aliviada.

La chica cambió su seductora sonrisa por un rostro de decepción.

-a… es una pena...- susurró la chica- ¿pero hay alguna mujer que caliente su cama?- parecía que aquella pirata nunca se rendía.

Jack le miró detenidamente, aquella pregunta tan descarada le había excitado demasiado. En un arrebato de pasión se acercó a la muchacha bruscamente y le agarró con firmeza del brazo para acercarla a él, necesitaba saborear los labios de aquella chica. Cuando las bocas de ambos estaban a escasos milímetros, Jack miró el espejo que le colgaba del cuello, y vio a Runbi, pálida cómo el mármol observando la escena, un desagradable vacío comenzó a llenar su estómago, y con la misma brusquedad con la que se había acercado se separó, y dándose media vuelta fue hasta cubierta por los destartalados pasillos del interior de la perla.

Luci, aunque decepcionada se apoyó sobre el viejo marco de la puerta satisfecha, el capitán le había mostrado cierto interés por ella, y eso le daba ciertas posibilidades con aquel extravagante pirata que bien correspondía a su perfil de hombre ideal.

Jack todavía nervioso e ido se fue hasta el timón y relevó a Gibs, que miraba extrañado aquella expresión desconocida para él, de su capitán.

-¿estás bien Jack?

-Si… sólo es que…- y se internó en sus pensamientos sin terminar la frase.

-Espero que no estés así por esa pirata, quizá deberíamos echarla del barco, te he dicho mil veces que una mujer a bordo de un navío trae mala suerte y ahora dos…

-Ni hablar. Sentenció Jack- La chica se queda aquí-Cuando terminó la frase, incluso él mismo se sorprendió del modo en que lo había dicho.

-Capitán, espero que no este embobado con esa extraña mujer.- Dijo Gibs algo preocupado.

Jack iba a negar rotundamente aquella afirmación cuando oyó un sollozo angustiado que parecía provenir del espejo.

-Perdona Gibs, necesito estar unos minutos a solas, ¿me permites?- Jack estaba muy alterado.

-Si, por supuesto mi capitán.

Gibs se fue, a pesar de que no estaba muy tranquilo respecto al comportamiento de Jack.

Cuando el hombre se alejó, y se hubo cerciorado de que no había nadie cerca que el prestase atención, Jack agarró el espejo, y vio la imagen que reflejaba, sobre la superficie aparecía la cara de Runbi, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro encharcado por las lágrimas.

Jack comenzó a sentirse muy culpable.

-¿qué te pasa Runbi?- dijo mirando la imagen del espejo- Creí que te habías ido a dar un paseo ¿estás bien?- preguntó intentando disimular que no había hecho nada malo.

Runbi no habló, simplemente se limitó a seguir sollozando en silencio, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, aquella escena le había dolido mucho, y ese dolor se incrementaba debido a la hipersensibilidad que le causaba el embarazo.

-Runbi, contesta.

Jack estuvo pendiente del espejo hasta que la chica se hubo calmado, entonces con el tono más suave que tuvo le repitió:

-¿Runbi qué te pasa?

La muchacha le miró apretando los labios con fuerza por la rabia y violentamente le hizo una pregunta:

-Jack, ¿me sigues queriendo?

El pirata miró al espejo asombrado por aquella aparentemente estúpida pregunta.

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE SIGO QUERIENDO!!- Dijo indignado- ¡¡ACASO NO ESTOY BUSCANDO LA PIEDRA DE LOS SIETE PODERES POR TI? ¿ACASO NO ME HE ENFRENTADO A MILES DE MONSTRUOS PARA AYUDAR A LOS TUYOS? ¿ACASO NO HE CAMBIADO POR QUE TE AMO?- GRITÓ JACK EXASPERADO.

-Si… pero…- se atrevió a replicar Runbi.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡¡ES QUÉ, TE HE VISTO CASI BESANDO A ESA TAL LUCI!!

-¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!

-¡¡¡LO HE VISTO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!!

-¡¡SÓLO LE ESTABA MOSTRANDO SU CAMAROTE!!- intentó defenderse Jack.

-¡¡TE VÍ AGARRANDOLA DEL BRAZO PARA ACERCARLA A TI!! ¡¡Y ACERCANDO TUS LABIOS A LOS SUYOS!!

Jack se enfurecía por minutos, no le gustaba discutir, y menos aún si no llevaba razón.

-¡¡A MÍ ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS CELOSA ¿SABES?

-¡¡PUES SÍ!! ¡¡SI ESTOY CELOSA!!¡¡No quiero que esa tiparraca esté cerca tuya!!¡¡Se le notan las intenciones!!- gritaba Runbi fuera de sí.

-Pues lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya es parte de mi tripulación.

-Prométeme que no vas a enredarte de ninguna forma con ella.- pidió la muchacha al pirata, casi suplicando.

Jack, no se atrevía a prometer nada, en el fondo, no estaba seguro de sus intenciones, y fingió que estaba indignado.

-¿acaso no confías en mí?- le preguntó Jack con pena fingida.

-Si.. pero..- Runbi calló un momento mientras mantenía una intensa mirada a Jack-.. Pero no confío en ella, Prométemelo, por favor.

Jack tragó saliva

-Te lo prometo, pero prométeme tú que confiaras de ahora en adelante en mí.

Algo más tranquila Runbi miró a Jack con gratitud- TE LO PROMETO MI CAPITÁN

Jack sonrió, deseando que la muchacha estuviera cerca para abrazarla, pues ya habían pasado más de 6 meses desde la última vez que la vio.

Pasó una semana desde la llegada de la nueva tripulante, semana que había sido dura para Runbi, pues a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho Jack, veía que la cosa iba a peor.

Parecía que Jack y Luci, hacían muy buenas migas, de hecho, se podía decir que eran prácticamente iguales, se pasaban horas hablando sobre sus aventuras, sobre sus planes y de vez en cuando sobre alguna que otra intimidad, cosa que Runbi no soportaba y decidía marcharse, pues aquel dolor estaba acabando con ella.

Cuando Runbi volvía al espejo y Jack a las tantas de la madrugada se quedaba sólo en su habitación la pareja comenzaba a discutir acaloradamente, hasta que Jack, normalmente, zanjaba la conversación con un:

-¡¡¡¡SÓLO ESTÁS CELOSA, ENTRE LUCI Y YO NO PASA NADA!!!!

Runbi, se marchaba de nuevo herida Y Jack se acostaba, pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día y comenzaba a dudar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia las dos chicas.

Una mañana de viento, en la que Jack guiaba el timón pensativo como siempre, Luci se acercó mordiendo una manzana verde que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha rodeó al pirata muy seductoramente.

-Jack tengo que hablar contigo- dijo tras darle un bocado a la manzana y muy sensualmente.

-¿Si?- Jack había cambiado su expresión seria por una sonrisa, últimamente sólo le alegraba ver a aquella chica.

-Menos mal que al fin sonríes- dijo la muchacha- llevo observándote un rato, y me estaba preocupando ¿estás bien?

-¡¡claro!! ¿Acaso el capitán Jack Sparrow no iba a estar bien?- dijo Jack quitándole importancia, y mordió la manzana de la muchacha para burlarse de ella

-¡¡qué haces!! ¡¡Es mía!!- comenzó a gritar la chica riéndose a carcajadas, tras unas risas, se puso seria y miró fijamente a los ojos de Jack.

-Si quieres un poco, puedes probarla directamente de aquí…- dijo señalándose los labios.

Jack comenzó a ponerse nervioso y aunque estaba bastante tentado a hacerlo, se alejó de la chica y tensó su rostro- ¿qué querías?

La cara de Luci, se volvió completamente decepción, y con expresión melancólica sacó del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta un mapa.

-Pues decirte, que estás tomando el camino equivocado al mar rojo.

Jack le miró incrédulo- eso no es cierto ¿acaso estás diciendo que estoy equivocado?, ¿he ido ya varias veces a ese mar ¿sabes? se como ir.

Si, pero ya te he dicho que nunca utilizas el camino adecuado. Observa, estamos aquí ¿no?

-Ajam- afirmó Jack

-Pues deberíamos tomar éste otro camino, siguiendo el paralelo, que aunque en el mapa parece ser más largo, es incierto, sólo que al ser la tierra esférica, al representarla como plana se falsean las longitudes. Mira, a un mismo ángulo de paralelo, le corresponde, mucha más longitud, que a uno de meridiano ¿no?, ya que el radio del meridiano es mayor ¿comprendes?

Jack no entendía nada de nada, pero intuía que Luci estaba en lo cierto- Si, claro, comprendo- se hizo el entendido.

-Pues deberíamos tomar este otro camino, aunque lo ideal, sería tomar la geodésica, si no fuera por que el triángulo maldito, está a mitad de camino…

La chica seguía hablando y explicando mientras Jack le miraba extasiado, estaba sorprendido de que aquella chica supiera tanto de piratería, incluso, parecía saber más que él.

-¿Jack me escuchas?- preguntó Luci sacando al pirata de sus pensamientos.

-Si, si.

-Pues entonces, cambia el rumbo del navío, que acortaremos una semana de viaje, por aquí llegaremos en tres días a la morada de la sirena oscura.

En un segundo jack cambió el rumbo del barco, aquella Pirata de los pies a la cabeza, le había convencido.

Aquel mismo día casi al anochecer, un extraño bote apareció en medio del mar, toda la tripulación se sobresaltó

-¡¡CAPITÁN JACK!!- gritó Tin desde proa dónde se podía ver el bote.- ¡¡HAY ALGO EN EL MAR!!

Jack dejó el timón a manos de Gibs, y se acercó a Tin para poder distinguir de qué se trataba, entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor, y sólo pudo ver un bote, con un pequeño bulto peludo dentro.

-¿ves algo Jack?- preguntó Luci que acababa de llegar.

Todavía no- En ese momento, Jack sacó un pequeño catalejo y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, miró de nuevo al bote. Lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera, un pequeño ser peludo, de apenas un metro, con dos pequeños colmillos que le asomaban en una cabeza completamente redonda y con orejas puntiagudas saltaba en el bote mientras agitaba los brazos pidiendo ayuda.

-¡¡AYUDEME!!-gritó con voz chillona- ¡¡por favor ayúdenme!! ¡¡Estoy perdido en un bote a la deriva!!

Jack entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y preguntó- ¡¿qué eres pequeño!?

El ser comenzó a saltar de forma desquiciada- ¡¡Soy un duende!!¡¡Un duende de los deseos!!

Jack casi se cae para atrás por lo que acababa de oír, había oído hablar en cuentos populares, y en algunas leyendas de esos extraños seres, pero ni creía que existieran, ni había visto ninguno en toda su vida.

-¡¡CÓMO SE QUE NO ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!- Gritó Jack con voz burlona.

-¡¡señor permítame subir a su barco y se lo demostraré!! ¡¡ Le concederé un deseo!!

Jack comenzó a rascarse la perilla, no estaba seguro, si era correcto subir a esa criatura, pero tras unos minutos y empujado por su ambición, subió al duende a bordo, le pediría miles de tesoros.

Una vez que comió un pedazo de pan, bebió un poco de agua, y parecía haberse recuperado, Jack se acercó a la criatura.

-¡¡demuéstrame que eres un duende!!¡¡ Si no lo haces, te devolveremos a tu bote y te dejaremos a la deriva!!

El duende abrió los ojos exageradamente, parecía que el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-¡¡señor… espere… las cosas no son tan fáciles!!

-¿a no? ¡¡Gibs!! ¡¡Tin!! ¡¡Ana maría!! Devolverlo al mar!!

-¡¡déjeme que le explique señor por favor!!!- gritó aquel extraño ser peludo, desesperado.

-Tienes dos minutos- le apresuró Jack.

-¡¡Yo no puedo conceder un deseo así por que así!!¡¡Para poder hacerlo tiene que haber una prueba!!

--¿qué prueba?- preguntó Jack con desconfianza.

-Pues una prueba entre varias personas que deseen un deseo, la prueba, la eligen los participantes, y comienza a partir de media noche.-Jack no se creía ni una palabra de lo que decía aquel bicho.

-¡¡mientes!!- exclamó el pirata.

-¡¡no de verdad!! ¡¡Le juro qué no miento!!

Luci, interesada por el tema de conversación se acercó al duende- ¿yo podría participar en esa prueba para conseguir el deseo?- Jack se molestó un poco.

-Claro.

-¡¡pues entonces yo participo!!

Jack se cruzó de brazos algo molesto, no le gustaba la competencia, tras resoplar, algo enfadado gritó en voz alta ¡¡¿¿ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE PARTICIPAR??!!

El resto de la tripulación no atreviéndose a competir con su Capitán, se negó.

-¡¡No capitán!!- gritaron todos casi al unísono.

-Muy bien- Jack se quedó conforme-¿En qué consistirá la prueba Duende?

-Mi nombre es Doston- parecía algo molesto de que le trataran cómo a un objeto.

-Si, si Doston, en qué consistirá la prueba.

El duende se rascó la cabeza pensativo, y tras pensar unos minutos, dijo-Pues, estoy pensando que sois piratas ¿verdad?

-Ajam- afirmaron Jack y Luci a la vez.

-Y que os gusta el ron ¿verdad¿

-Ajam

-¿qué os parece si se lleva le deseo el que más aguante bebiendo ron.

Jack y Luci sonrieron encantados, a ambos les encantaba el ron.

-¡¡DE ACUERDO!! Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Muy bien, piratas, pues esta noche, a partir de media noche os espero en este mismo lugar, traeros todas las botellas que tengáis, pues concederé el deseo, a quien más aguante sin caer en la inconciencia.

¡¡Muy bien!!

Aquella misma Noche a las 00.00 según un extraño y viejo reloj que tenía Jack, ambos piratas aparecieron en el lugar indicado, dónde les esperaba el duende con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿estáis preparados para comenzar?- preguntó, ambos asintieron y cogieron cada uno una botella de Ron.

Continuara…

**Pista:** ¿qué pasara cuando Luci y Jack esté ebrios a la única luz de la luna?, ¿y qué hará Runbi cuando vea las sucesión de acontecimientos?

**Os espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, deciros, que he hecho este capítulo más largo como regalo de navidad, para aquellas a las que siguen la Historia de Runbi. Y que se lo quiero dedicar, en especial a Ana Longview, que se que le encanta esta historia, y también a Mary .**

**Un besazo a las dos, que me animáis mucho para escribir.**

**Y no os creáis que me olvido de las demás, que se que me estáis apoyando también un montón, no me olvidaré de ninguna en los próximos capis.**

**Un besazo.**

**FELICES FIESTAS, Y PÈRDONADME POR TARDAR TANTO EN PUBLICAR.**


	6. TRAICIÓN

**Capítulo 5.**

-En cuanto de un silbido comienza la prueba, terminará en el momento en que uno de los dos caiga incosciente ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¡¡Si!!- Gritaron los dos piratas al unísono.

-Pues, preparados, Listos ¡¡Ya!!- El extraño duende dio un silbido, y al momento, Luci y Jack comenzaron a beber como desesperados.

Pasaron dos horas y ambos seguían bebiendo sin parar, aunque bastante trastornados por el alcohol.

-Jack, déjalo ya, estoy segura de que voy a ganarte. Dijo Luci entre risas, bastante afectada.

-¡¡Ni lo sueñes pequeña!! ¡¡Mira y aprende de los mayores!!. Jack estaba encantado de que a aquella pirata le gustase tanto el ron como a él, y sobre todo de que aguantara tanto. Desde luego era una gran pirata. Como le hubiera gustado que Runbi se pareciera a ella.

De repente, Luci se levantó de la cubierta y se sentó con un par de botellas de repuesto junto a Jack, echándose sobre él.

- ¿me vas a enseñar ahora cosas de mayores?- Le insinuó sensualmente.

Jack tragó saliva y miró embobado los labios carnosos de aquella hermosa pirata. La chica se dio cuenta de esto y aprovechó el momento para besar a Jack, quien incitado por el alcohol le siguió aquel dulce beso, para convertirlo en uno apasionado. Y así pasaron la noche ambos piratas, besándose como dos adolescentes y disfrutando de su compañía. Cuando pasaron unas horas se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos por el alcohol y por aquella carrera de besos que habían disputado.

Jack sintió como un rayo de sol comenzaba a calentarle el rostro, incómodo, y con una extraña sonrisa de placer, mientras abrazaba a la chica con la que tanto había disfrutado aquella noche se despertó resacoso.

-Buen día- Dijo dulcemente al oído de la pirata.

-Buenos días capitán-Contestó Lucy riendo divertida.- Me parece que nos hemos quedado dormidos.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, y tras un momento se miraron intensamente y comenzaron a besarse.

Runbi no quería ver a Jack, sentía que aquella mañana no tenía ganas de verlo, algo en su interior le decía que se haría mucho daño, así que decidió quedarse en la cama tumbada, y acariciando su vientre, que aquella mañana parecía llorar.

Jack recordó entonces, ¿dónde estaba ese maldito duende? Se separó de los labios de Lucy y buscó con la mirada por toda la cubierta pero no había ni rastro de aquel extraño ser.

-¿Pasa algo Jack?- preguntó la chica sobresaltada por la actitud del pirata.

- ¿¿¡¡Dónde se habrá metido ese gusano!!??- gritó Jack fuera de sus casillas.

En ese momento llego Gibbs con el rostro contorsionado

-¡¡¡Capitán!! ¡¡Capitán!! ¡¡¡Nos han robado parte del botín y uno de los botes!!

Jack lo comprendió todo, el duende peludo les había engañado para robarles, y luego huir, lo de la prueba no era más que una artimaña para emborracharles.

-¿y ha robado mucho?- preguntó abatido.

-Sólo un pequeño cofre, supongo que lo único que podía llevar

-¡¡mierda!!

En ese momento pasó algo extraño, un pequeño chasquido y mil de cristales rotos desparramados por el suelo y un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

¿qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lucy desconcertada.

Jack miró su pecho, y vió horrorizado cómo el espejo con el que se comunicaba con Runbi se había partido en 2, tocó la cadena de la que colgaba- No lo se Lucy- contestó Jack muy nervioso- ahora vengo que tengo que comprobar una cosa.- Jack se dispuso a correr par ir al camarote, quería saber qué es lo que había pasado, si Runbi le había visto besando a la nueva tripulante.

¿Donde vas tan pronto Jack?- dijo Lucy muy sensualmente- Podíamos terminar lo que empezamos esta madrugada.

De verdad Lucy ahora no puedo, un momento, por favor.

Jack salió corriendo hacia el camarote, cerró la puerta con llave, y miró fijamente al espejo. Comenzó a gritar:

-¡¡Runbi!! ¡¡Runbi!! ¡¡tengo que hablar contigo!!.

Nadie contestó a su llamada.

-¡¡Runbi!! ¡¡Me dijiste que me contestarías siempre que te necesitara!!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Jack siguió gritando y esperando respuesta una hora, pero no la hubo, así que muy enfadado volvió a la cubierta, dónde estaba Lucy ayudando con las velas de la perla, fue corriendo hacia ella y la cogió de la cintura, se acercó a su oído y le susurró con rabia y pasión.

¿todavía quieres continuar con lo de anoche?

Por supuesto mi capitán. Contestó la chica satisfecha.

Pues vamos.

Jack le cogió en brazos y le llevó mientras le besaba a su camarote. La tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a desnudarla, con desesperación, y la chica complacida hizo lo mismo con el pirata, era muy experimentada y sabía bien como complacer a un hombre. Ambos piratas se entregaron a la pasión e hicieron el amor durante horas, hasta que un grito de dolor interrumpió el momento.

-¡¡¡JACK!!!

Un grito seco y agudo. Una chica de tez pálida y ojos violetas miraba la escena petrificada, no podía moverse, pues el dolor parecía haberla encadenado.

El capitán Sparrow, se sobresaltó y se levantó mientras tapaba su desnudez, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo desde dónde provenía el chillido. Mientras tanto la pirata Lucy yacía en la cama expectante, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Continuará…


End file.
